


swept off my feet

by EmeraldTulip



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Nini makes a brief appearance, POV Carlos, Pet Names, Short Circuiting Carlos Rodriguez, and for once they dont talk about high school musical, blease give me s2 seblos kiss. Tim come on, did I spend entirely too much time on this? maybe, honestly its just, is this an excuse to write more seblos content with basically no plot but a lot of sweetness? yes, overdramatic metaphors, sneaking in through the window trope because we stan, someone else write something so I can rest, stupid boys being stupid and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTulip/pseuds/EmeraldTulip
Summary: And Seb can be playful and charming and a little rough around the edges, but in moments like these Carlos can feel how gentle he is, how carefully his hands move down his arms, how he kisses Carlos like he’s afraid of breaking him. It’s endearing.Carlos wonders if Seb thinks the same for him.
Relationships: Carlos Rodriguez & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith & Carlos Rodriguez & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	swept off my feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicaltheatrewannabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltheatrewannabe/gifts).



> for the lovely alina, who inspired this fic with her “grounded”  
> im literally just starved for seblos content. I had a panic about people shipping elos earlier so this is how I cope.  
> title from I think I kinda you know from hsmtmts  
> (please. PLEASe someone else write seblos content please I need it) n e ways enjoy

There’s a weird noise in his room, and for a minute Carlos thinks it’s coming from his phone. When he rises from his bed and crosses the room to grab his phone off of his desk, however, the dark screen proves that theory wrong. Frowning, he sets it down and glances around, nearly jumping out of his skin when he hears another knock and glances over to see a face outside his window.

“Jesus Christ, Seb!” Carlos half yelps, steadying himself on the back his chair. Seb just smiles and gestures at the window again, and Carlos snaps out of his shock enough to flip the lock and pull the window open, shoving his phone into his pocket. “What the hell are you doing?”

Seb still has that easy smile on his face. “I wanted to see you, obviously. Can I come in?”

Carlos doesn’t know what expression he’s making, but Seb looks like he’s holding back a laugh, so he tries to train his face back into neutral as he steps back. Seb rolls through the window and adjusts his jacket once he’s inside, pulling the window half-shut. Carlos hesitantly steps forward and dusts his shoulders off—it’s not necessary, but now that his heart has stopped racing, his fingers itch with the same overwhelming urge to have some kind of contact with Seb that he always feels. “How did… this is the second floor, how did you get up here? Why didn’t you use the front door?”

Seb’s smile turns a little self-gratified—smug, even. “You have one of those planter rails going up your house right under the window. And I know your mom always makes you keep the door open when I come over, and, well…”

“Seb Matthew-Smith!” Carlos grins, putting a hand over his heart, fake-scandalized. “You want to go behind my mother’s back to kiss me.”

Finally, Seb’s confident air starts to waver, and he blushes. “I mean—it’s not—we haven’t had time to… be alone, and, you know, I spent the non-attendance week working, so…”

Carlos smothers a grin. Since the school is closed for the week, the whole cast had been hoping to hang out, but things kept coming up—Kaden had a family emergency, Gina got a callback for a dance competition, and Seb’s parents needed more help around the farm. “I’m teasing, love. Between you and me, I would also love to go behind my mom’s back to kiss you.”

“Okay,” Seb stutters out, and Carlos is absolutely  _ delighted _ at the color his boyfriend’s face is turning. “Can we stop talking about your mom? I really have been thinking about you all week. Georgie keeps making fun of me for being so distracted.”

“Very sweet, Seb,” Carlos says, stepping closer to him and gently gripping the lapels of Seb’s jacket. “But I don’t really want to talk about Georgie, either.”

Seb’s hands find their way to his waist, his thumbs hooking into his belt loops as he leans his head so their foreheads touch. “I missed this. Missed you.” He grins sheepishly. “I know it’s only been four days, but…”

“I missed you, too,” Carlos says, and then kisses him because he’s also missed that.

Seb is pliant under his hands, and Carlos tugs him in harder by the collar of his jacket until there’s no further to go. Seb makes a small noise of protest and Carlos loosens his grasp, finally understanding when Seb shrugs off his jacket and blindly tosses it to the desk. The T-shirt under it is soft—blue, Carlos notices vaguely, it brings out Seb’s eyes—and he shifts his hands up to his shoulders, his fingernails catching on the smooth cotton.

Seb breaks away after a moment to sigh, his breath hitting Carlos’s face in a puff of warm air. “We could have been doing this all week,” he bemoans, though his expression is undeniably cheerful. “This is so much better than farm work.”

“Week’s not over,” Carlos grins. “We’ve got a few more days to make up for it.” He leans up against Seb, crowding him against the windowsill, and watches his eyes flash dark before leaning in again.

Seb’s hands on his back pull him even closer, and Carlos can’t complain in the slightest when Seb tilts his head and steals the gasp from his throat. Their position doesn’t last long, Seb pulling away again, gently pushing Carlos back. “Window frame hurts my back,” he grimaces, knocking his knuckles against the wood paneling that juts out from the wall.

“C’mere, then,” Carlos says, taking his hands and pulling him back, not needing to look behind him to see how many paces it’ll take to get to his bed—he’s lived in this house long enough to have his room plan memorized. He slips off his glasses and chucks them onto his desk, wincing when he knocks his pencil cup over. He sits down on the side of the bed, legs hanging off the edge, gesturing for Seb to do the same.

Seb just grins, putting a hand under his chin and tilting it up so he can kiss him. He’s leaning down a fair amount, Carlos notices, stooping to reach his mouth. It’s a little funny, because Carlos is only an inch taller than Seb, but Seb always seems to take it as a personal affront. Carlos supposes that this is a fair comeuppance, the reverse. Though it can’t be good for his back to be bent like that, probably.

“Hey,” he mumbles against Seb’s lips before pulling back just a little, their noses brushing. “That can’t be comfortable.” He gestures at his added height.

“I guess not,” Seb concedes, and then his hands are on Carlos’s shoulders and he’s being pushed. His head hits the blankets and he blinks up in surprise—he’s only used to this in the safety of Seb’s unattended and hay-strewn barn, not in the comfort of his own room. Seb’s face is pink, his eyes a little wide, and Carlos detects a sweet note of concern in them. “This okay?”

Carlos shakes himself out of his stupor and smiles up at Seb. “Yeah,” he says. “Just a little surprised. Almost wouldn’t have known you’ve got it in you.”

Seb’s grin turns smug again. “What can I say, you make me a little crazy sometimes.”

Carlos doesn’t quite know why  _ that _ triggers some strange, tender emotion welling up in his chest, but it does, and he kind of doesn’t know what to do with that. “Just kiss me,” he says, because that’s the one thing he really knows he wants from Seb right now.

“ _ You _ could just kiss  _ me _ ,” Seb grumbles playfully, but he leans down anyway, his knees pushing into the mattress as gravity asserts its hold over the power of love. Carlos hooks his ankle with Seb’s and puts his hands on Seb’s face, holding him in place even though he knows it’s not necessary. Seb smiles, and Carlos can feel it against his hands, against his mouth, in the way Seb breathes just a little slower, like he’s trying to savor the flavor of a moment somehow. When he pulls away, Carlos chases him for a moment and lets out a complaining huff when Seb laughs and gently pushes his shoulder back. “I still need air, you know.”

Carlos isn’t proud—he pouts, hoping it isn’t cancelled out by the red color he knows his face has turned. “Okay, you got your  _ air _ . I’m good, I don’t need any.”

Seb laughs again and presses another kiss to his mouth—this one is short, cut off by the phone that goes off in Carlos’s pocket. Carlos hisses in annoyance, pushing himself into a sitting position and fishing his phone out. Seb watches him with a raised eyebrow, sitting back on his knees. “Important?”

“No,” Carlos says impatiently, tossing it to the side. “Just Nini.”

“What did she want?”

Carlos shakes his head, shuffling forward until he’s right in front of Seb, their knees bumping, and kisses his cheek. “Don’t know, didn’t check. If it’s important, she’ll call. I’ve got more important things going on right now.”

Seb grins as Carlos presses a kiss to his other cheek. “Oh, do you?”

“Yes,” Carlos says gravely, making his way down Seb’s jaw back to his mouth, pressing a brief kiss there, too. “Extremely important.” His hands land on Seb’s jaw where his mouth was, fingers curling behind his ears, and he reels him in again. He can feel Seb’s pulse under his hands, how fast it is. Steady, of course, but fast. He imagines his is probably the same. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of Seb—kissing Seb, dating Seb, dancing with Seb,  _ loving _ Seb. Anything, as long as it’s with him.

And Seb can be playful and charming and a little rough around the edges, but in moments like these Carlos can feel how gentle he is, how carefully his hands move down his arms, how he kisses Carlos like he’s afraid of breaking him. It’s endearing.

Carlos wonders if Seb thinks the same for him.

The thought sends a cold bolt flashing down his neck, through the warmth coming off of his boyfriend and roiling through his limbs. God, he hopes Seb knows—knows how much Carlos would do for him. He supposes that he’s showing it, in some way, right now.

It’s Carlos, this time, who does the pushing. He manages to flip himself so he’s leaning over Seb without breaking the kiss, and Seb doesn’t pull away or complain—if anything, he springs even more to life, his hands going into Carlos’s hair. He kinda gets why Seb likes this, now that he’s doing it. It’s almost exhilarating to have a person solely in your field of vision, especially when they look as flushed as Seb certainly does.

“What?” Seb asks, a half-nervous, half-embarrassed tremor in his voice, when Carlos sits back and just stares at him for a moment.

Carlos grins, reaching out and brushing back the short blond hair falling over his forehead. “You’re beautiful.”

Seb’s face turns an even darker shade of red, even more apparent against the light purple sheets on the bed. “I’m not—I don’t—” He cuts himself off with a bitten-back laugh. “You are, too, you know,” he says when he composes himself. “And I love you.”

Carlos feels the breath catch in his throat, and he feels a little ridiculous—they’ve said it to each other already, Carlos can clearly remember the first time he blurted it out in the car when Seb was driving him home after a date at the roller rink. But it hits hard every time. “I love you,” he repeats, and Seb smiles so brightly Carlos has to close his eyes. He sinks into another kiss, leaning into the hand that Seb runs through his hair, his own thumbs rubbing little circles onto Seb’s cheekbones as his elbows dig into the mattress on either side of him. Maybe absence really does make the heart grow stronger—as much as four days apart can be considered  _ absence _ —but Carlos suspects that Seb will always have this effect on him whether they see each other once a month or every day.

Seb hums against his mouth and Carlos smiles a little, tilting his head to find a better angle, and Seb gives the short hairs on the back of his neck an appreciative tug. He’s contemplating trying to say something to Seb without it sounding super sappy, but at the moment he really is very happy just to keep kissing, and—

“Carlos, why do you never answer the goddamn phoooooooookay hi sorry!”

Carlos nearly has a heart attack for the second time that day, and he whirls around to stare at Nini, half hiding behind his bedroom door.

“Hi, Nini,” Seb says, still sprawled out on the bed, very red but sporting a fantastic smile.

She cautiously steps in, hand raised in a pseudo-wave. “Uh, hi, Seb.” She looks at Carlos. “Is this what it feels like for you guys when me and Ricky—”

“Yes,” Carlos says instantly, because he goddamn hopes her mortification rivals what he feels right now.

She cringes a little. “Right. Okay. One, sorry. Two, uh, I did text you and tell you I was coming.”

“I didn’t see it,  _ obviously _ ,” Carlos mutters, hurrying over to his desk and picking up his phone, pushing his glasses back onto his face as well.

“Your mom let me in, said no one else was here,” Nini defends, and then she holds up her bag. “Just thought we could study.”

“Ah, I’m not  _ supposed _ to be here,” Seb laughs a little, pushing himself into a sitting position. “I guess I could go back around to the front door and have your mom let me in to study, Carlos, is that okay?”

Carlos doesn’t think Nini making fun of them will be that much fun, but better together than alone. “Sure. I would give it a minute though, you’re a little…” He gestures to his hair.

Nini rolls her eyes. “You’re one to talk,” she says. “Here, wait a minute.” She marches over to Seb and smooths his hair down, frowning to herself before getting it to her satisfaction. “Hmm. Carlos, do you have chapstick? He’s looking a little… eh, you know.” She shoots him a shit-eating grin.

He flips her off, tossing a tube of chapstick from his desk. “You’re a menace.”

She just smiles sweetly. “You did this, not me!”

Seb watches them argue, apparently amused, and Carlos makes a face at him for not defending him. He puts his hands out placatingly. “She’s not wrong, baby.”

Carlos throws his arms up in defeat. “Two against one is unfair.” He reopens the window all the way, making a grand sweeping gesture with his arm at it. “Out you go, good sir.”

“You came in through the  _ window _ ?” Nini demands.

“Where else would I have gotten in from?”

“I dunno, snuck in when his mom wasn’t looking like a  _ normal _ person? Seb, what the hell!”

Carlos flaps a hand at them. “Shut up, my mom is still downstairs.”

Seb shrugs, slipping out of the window. “See you in a minute.”

“Oh!” Nini gasps before he drops out of sight. “Your jacket.” She picks it up off the back of the desk chair and tosses it to him when he’s on solid ground. He shoots her a thumbs up before disappearing around the side of the house.

Carlos plops down in the chair, looking wearily up at Nini. “You’re gonna hold this over my head, aren’t you?”

“You made fun of me and Ricky,” Nini says pleasantly. “It’s only fair, Carlos.”

He wrinkles his nose at her. “Mean friend.”

She nods wisely. “Yes. The worst.” She gently kicks the side of his foot. “Honestly, though, even if I never want to see that again, I’m happy you’re happy.”

Carlos debates keeping up his weak facade of annoyance with her, but he knows she’s being genuine. “You too, Nini.”

She doesn’t say anything for a minute, and for a moment Carlos thinks she’s going to drop the topic. “I’m gonna make fun of you though.”

“I know, Nini.”

**Author's Note:**

> someone please take over the seblos fandom I can't do this on my own. willel and stranger things are suffering.
> 
> comments and kudos are, as always, appreciated.  
> find me on tumblr, my main is [@perseusjaxon](https://perseusjaxon.tumblr.com) and my hsmtmts blog is [@rinaseblos](https://rinaseblos.tumblr.com)!


End file.
